Azure the Dragon
Azure the Dragon (アジャー ・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Ajaa za Doraggan) is a 16 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian dragon, a former member of G.U.N. and the youngest member of the House of Mythos. She is the youngest daughter of Hydra and Adalinda, niece of Azreal and youngest sister to Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost and Pine. She is the fly member - as well as one of the founding members - and leader of Team Scales. Though she initially escaped her home to defy her brother, Azure became a key component in forever changing her society by helping defeat Garnett and exiling him from the island. She reunited with her family before returning to G.U.N. with her sisters. However, during the sisters' quest to track down Garnett and stop his latest scheme, they were forced to leave G.U.N. after being declared traitors by them for stealing the Orb of Mythos, their sacred family relic, which was in G.U.N.'s possession. Following her defeat of Inferno Phoenix, Garnett's level 2 titan form, in her own form Thunderstorm Dragon, Umber names Azure the new Warden of the Veil, a title bestowed to any Mythsetian who has displayed exceptional courage, loyalty and heart in defense of the Veil and its people. As the new Warden, Azure answers only to Umber and is tasked with protecting the Veil from any threat. Physical description Azure is a slim light blue dragon with scales covering her body, green eyes, a long tail and two sets of small, dark wings on her back. She has dark blue hair with streaks of turquoise, a white muzzle and small, tan horns. She wears a black sleeveless vest, orange belt and blue-green boots with teal and green stripes, orange straps and blue buttons. On her forearms are powerful inhibitors that severely limit the degree of her powers and absorb any excess electric energy she produces. These gauntlets serve to keep her powers from going out of control and she can set a limit for how much electrical energy she can exert. Personality Azure is an upbeat young girl always eager to learn new skills and improve. She is also kind and caring, always trying to make sure everyone is happy and well. She tries to stay optimistic, but this is to hide her deep insecurities and family secrets. Deep down, she is ashamed of her past and the family she comes from due to the stereotypes once associated with her people and the cruelty displayed by her brother, Garnett and is not one to share these details with anyone. In addition, she greatly fears losing control of her powers, as they develop at a much faster rate than she can handle. Azure greatly identifies with strong and confident figures such as Azreal and Shadow, viewing them as her idols and something she greatly aspires to be. During her time with G.U.N., Azure appears to have gained significant confidence in her abilities and skills. However, she is still easily intimidated by individuals like Rouge and Garnett, both of whom make Azure feel weak and worthless in an instant. After discovering what happened after she ran away from home, Azure began to blame herself for everything bad that happened. Since fighting against Garnett once again and becoming the leader of her own team at G.U.N., Azure has become significantly more confident in herself. When Azure was forced to betray G.U.N. in order to secure her family's sacred relic, she was conflicted about fighting Shadow, who had been ordered to stop her. Though she tried to appeal to Shadow's compassion for her people since he had helped her before, she was upset that he stood by his duty as a G.U.N. agent. In that moment, Azure admitted that she always admired his resolve and convictions. She remarked that he will always be her hero, but that it was now time for her to stop relying on Shadow to fix all her problems and step up and become her own hero. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Azure is gifted with great magical potential stemming from her family bloodline. Having only been a part of G.U.N. for a few months, she has received some of their state of the art special training to prepare her for missions. Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' From her Mythos heritage, Azure inherited the power of elemental manipulation. In Azure's case, she is the embodiment of the element of thunder and lightning, though her power has evolved considerably, allowing her to additionally control the weather and manipulate storms, making her potentially the most lethal and powerful of her siblings. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy and even directly power any offline machines she comes in contact with. Due to Azure's lack of control over her powers, specialized gauntlets were built to inhibit the amount of energy she could released. When they were damaged by Shadow's Chaos Blast, Azure was unable to contain the electrical energy within her body, causing her to literally explode with electricity. When this happened, she was left physically exhausted and completely drained of electrical energy. She would require much time and rest in order to return to full strength and begin regenerating electrical energy. **'Electrokinetic combat:' Azure is able to fuse her lightning powers with physical combat and use them in tandem. **'Electricity generation:' She is able to generate electricity from nothing. However, this ability is somewhat out of her control as her body naturally produces electricity on it's own. **'Electricity projection:' She can project electricity out from her body. Due to the advanced natures of her powers, she is required to wear power inhibitors that limit how much electrical energy she can release. **'Electricity attacks:' Azure can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. **'Shocking:' Azure is capable of shocking any attacker that makes physical contact with her. **'Electricity absorption and redirection:' She can also absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. **'Electric conductivity:' Azure's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. **'Electrical immunity:' Azure has a natural resistance to electricity and is unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' Azure can imbue certain objects with electrical energy. **'Paralysis inducement:' She can induce paralysis through electric shocks. **'Electronic machine activation:' Azure can unleash electrical energy to power up and activate machines. Azure was able to use this ability to power up a generator, though she had to keep physical contact with it due to the generator's considerable age. **'Weather manipulation:' Because of Azure's advanced lightning abilities, she possesses the potential to control vast storms. She can potentially control single aspects of storms but if she were try something bigger, she may lose control of the storm. *'Flight:' With two sets of wings, four in total, Azure is capable of achieving flight. Though her wings are slightly smaller, she has higher maneuverability and speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Azure is gifted with superior strength, greater than an average Mobian. *'Enhanced agility:' Azure possesses enhanced agility, which she often makes use of in flight. *'Enhanced durability:' Azure possesses very thick dragon scales that protects her from most physical attacks. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Azure is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Like other members of the House of Mythos, Azure is capable of entering a Titan transformation, in which she becomes Titan Azure. Rather than using Chaos Emeralds, the ability to enter her Titan form can only be attained through power imbued by the Orb of Mythos. In her Titan form, her entire body is made up of bright blue lightning energy and is constantly discharging electrical energy around her. She gains enhanced speed and strength, can fly and hover without the use of her wings, and receives near invulnerability and powerfully enhanced lightning and weather abilities, though her powers seem to be much easier to control in this form contrary to her normal form. She requires a great amount of inner energy to sustain her form and if she runs out, she could burn out. If this happens, she will revert to her normal form, severely weakened to the point where she may not even be able to stand. **'Level 2: Thunderstorm Dragon:' Upon being further imbued with power even in Titan form, Azure was able to access a second, more advanced form of Titan transformation. This secondary form resulted in Azure taking on a more bestial and primal form of a giant dragon made entirely of lightning. Azure's lightning powers are further enhanced in this form, though she losses any ability to speak or communicate with those around her. She is able to turn herself into a bolt of lightning and travel through clouds across great distances in an instant and use such an ability to quickly move around a field of battle, getting behind her opponents with ease. However, when submerged in water or drenched in it, her electricity would discharge uncontrollably, preventing her from channeling her power properly until she was dry. Skills After joining G.U.N., Azure gained access to much of their training programs, which she was required to take to become a field agent. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Azure has some basic experience in hand-to-hand combat and can just barely hold her own in a one on one match. Because of this, she often opts to resorting to her lightning. *'Infiltration:' Azure is an intermediate infiltrator, capable of sneaking in to Eggman's base in the White Acropolis. However, she was still spotted trying to make her way in. *'Hacking:' Azure has a very limited understanding of computers and network hacking, which only served to hinder her progress while trying to escape Eggman's base. However, she can use her lightning to short-circuit the terminal. Weaknesses *'Lack of field experience:' Having only been a G.U.N. agent for a short time, Azure does not have much experience in the field. However, what she lacks in disciplined execution and seriousness, she makes up for in hard work, effort and determination. Her time on Team Dark has helped to improve her field experience and she eventually went on to form her own team. *'Overdeveloped powers:' Unlike the rest of her siblings, Azure's lightning powers are so highly developed and advanced that they also allow her to manipulate weather. However, her powers have developed at a much faster rate than normal, becoming more advanced and powerful than she can handle. This forces Azure to wear her inhibitor gauntlets on her wrists to keep her powers from going out of control as well as allowing her to slowly regain control over them. *'Physique:' Despite her power, Azure still has the physique of a sixteen year old female and could easily be overpowered by someone physically stronger than her. Equipment *'Inhibitor gauntlets:' Inhibitor gauntlets fashioned by Anubis the Jackal, Azure must wear these in order to limit her powerful lightning and storm powers until she can properly control them. Because they are so advanced, she cannot yet control her powers and must wear the gauntlets to suppress them in order to prevent herself or others around her from getting hurt. The gauntlets absorb the natural electric energy Azure generates and also limits how much she can discharge at once, the latter of which can be adjusted via knobs on the gauntlet. Trivia *Azure is named after the color of the same name. *Azure and her family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. *Like Ari Wolfe, in Sonic Age, Azure wields the staff, Voracity. **While when Azure is initially portrayed as a mage Hawke with the Staff of Violation, this was later changed to Voracity as the Staff of Violation is already wielded by another character. *It is possible that Azure really is Azreal's daughter as the two have similar names and Azure resembles Azreal greater than she does Hydra. However, the latter could be attributed to Azure's physical similarities with Adalinda. *If Azure were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Pichu, to represent Azure's lightning powers and their uncontrollable nature. **Dragonite, to represent Azure's dragon species and her friendly nature. **Braviary, to represent Azure's aspirations and desires to be brave and strong. **Weavile, to represent Shadow. **Poochyena, to represent her brother, Umber. **Thundurus, to represent Azure at her maximum potential and her storm manipulation abilities. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Dragons Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales